The Life and Times of River Song and the Doctor
by Craig Owens
Summary: There are many adventures between River Song and the Doctor mentioned throughout the TV Series. But they're not shown. So I'm writing a story for every single adventure mentioned but not shown. There will be 11 chapters with a new one each week with an adventure per chapter! Some are adventurous and some are romantic. Some both! Please review and tell me what you think!


**Chapter 1: I Just Wanted to Hold Your Hand**

"Oi! Don't touch that!" Amy slapped Rory's hands away from her bottom and gave him that stern expression. "Not in front of the kids," she gestured sarcastically to River Song and the Doctor.

Rory gave her that puppy dog face and tried not to make direct eye-contact. Only looking at her quickly for a milli-second to the wall to her face again then somewhere else very quickly and stuttered, "I'm sorry, I just, You look so-"

Amy grabbed Rory by the neck of his shirt and pulled him towards her. "Don't be so stupid!" And gave him a big kiss. Rory was a bit confused, but he always was when it can to Amy.

The Doctor and River eyed each other. "Mom! Get a room already!" River said while rolling her eyes to Amy.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Rory said quickly. Soon regretting it as River gave him a fierce expression.

"You know what Mel, why don't we leave you two alone for a bit. Maybe for a date... or something?" Amy smiled widely at River and the Doctor.

"Drop us off somewhere!" Amy continued after seeing a smirk from River and an awkwardly blank expression from the Doctor.

The Doctor hit a few buttons and flicked a few switches. "How's March 31st, 1889. Paris, France"

"What's so special about then raggedy man?"

"Why it's the grand opening of the Eiffel Tower!"

"Sounds good to me Doctor! How bout it Rory?"

"Sounds good to me babe."

Amy and Rory rushed to the door of the TARDIS till Amy suddenly, "Don't call me babe, bit cheesy."

"Would you prefer sweetie?" Rory responded sarcastically while giving River a strange look. Amy rolled her eyes, scrunched her face, and shrugged, "We'll stick with babe then."

The TARDIS door slammed, and then it opened slowly. "Be back here in 5 hours. Ok Doctor?" Rory called into the TARDIS. "Fine with me Rory!", the Doctor called back.

The TARDIS door slammed a final time.

The Doctor ran to the console and threw down levers, swished toggles, and hit buttons quickly. As the TARDIS began flying across the universe. The TARDIS's landing call sounded loudly, and stopped in the middle of a siren. "Oh for the love of Teklafay turn of those brakes Doctor! Before you give me a head-ache!"

"But I love that sound, River.", the Doctor spoke softly. Wanting to sound desperate.

"Oh fine. Can't say no to you Doctor", as she gently rubbed a hand over the right side of his face.

And the Doctor smiled goofily like a child opening Christmas presents. All for the sound of the TARDIS siren.

"Where are we anyways, Doctor?"

"We're at Asgard!"

The Doctor lept under the TARDIS console to a chest. And stuck his arm fully into the chest and crinkled his Brie as he was trying to feel for something.

He smiled as he felt the handle of a basket. And pulled his arm up hastily and ran up to the console to stand next to River.

"What's that, sweetie?"

The Doctor laughed a bit and said, "Spoilers!"

The Doctor grabbed River's hand and pulled her out the TARDIS door. She stumbled a bit and was stopped abruptly.

She was standing on golden grass that flowed gently in the wind. It reminded her of the wheat fields she saw when she met the Wright Brothers. She couldn't say anything about that. The Doctor wasn't there yet.

Tiny pink petals began to float into the air as the flowers shed in the wind. They danced in the air in the rhythm of the wind. It was so soothing.

"What'd you think Professor Song?", the Doctor asked as she snapped out of the calming subspace.

"It's beautiful.", she uttered as she gave a wide smile.

The Doctor loved to impress his wife.

"I'm glad you think so. Asgard. The most beautiful planet in the world."

In the distance, River saw a thick mahogany colored tree. With a wide base the size of the TARDIS console. And branched at least 40 feet up and out. The pink tinted leaves shaking gently in the wind. And ever so often the tree itself swayed back and forth.

The Doctor squeezed River's hand and pulled her again as he began running to the tree.

"It's perfect!"

"I know sweetie. But you're a Timelord, you have all the time in the world. There's no need to rush."

She started heaving as they were approaching the tree.

"Oh Doctor. Let's just relax!"

The Doctor didn't say a word and only smiled as she reaches into the straw basket and grabbed a red and white checkered blanket and flicked it to expand it outward. He then gently lowered it to the ground and straightened it out.

"Perfect.", he muttered to himself.

He grabbed Rivers hand again and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss.

"Professor Song"

The Doctor bowed to River.

"Doctor"

She curtseyed and sank in to the ground. Curved her legs to her side and took off her shoes.

He also sat down parallel to his wife. Criss-crossed his legs. And set the straw basket in-between them.

"What a wonderful place, sweetie. And the tree. So beautiful. Everything about it is magnificent! I love it!"

The Doctor smiled widely with his mouth open and chuckled a little.

"Anything for my River!"

The Doctor prepared a picnic for his wife. And they ate, and laughed, and talked, and loved. They sat for hours just enjoying the presence of the person they each loved the most, the person sitting next to them.

The Doctor packed away their picnic. And sat gazing into River's eyes that shined like the sky itself. Only infinitely more beautiful.

The Doctor grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing River. I just wanted to hold your hand."

She blushed. The redness in her cheeks stuck out against her pale skin and her jet black dress. She smiled to him and rested her ear on his chest. And listened to the beating of two hearts.

After a few moments, she broke the silence.

"I love you, Doctor."

The Doctor was surprised, this was the first time she had told him this. But he reciprocated the feelings. He leaned in her ear and whispered, "I love you too, River" and squeezed her hand.

The sky turned orange, then red as the two blue suns began to set.

The stars began coming out. And the galaxies were forming in the dreamy sky.

The Doctor and River lay parallel to each other with opposite sides of their heads facing the other direction.

He took his pointer finger and pointed out the many constellations in the sky. River laid in silence, just listening to the Doctor's calming voice.

"And that," the Doctor continued, "is the Rellanon constellation. Named after the mystical Rellanon that the people of Raxicoricofallipitorious worship. The god of them all."

The Doctor and River began drifting more and more in love as they did to sleep. And soon they were both still under stars of the Asgard sky. The purples and blues shifting in the night, leaving remnants of color on River. She was asleep. She was so beautiful, the Doctor thought to himself. She was always beautiful. But this, this is something that he will remember till the day he dies. His beautiful wife. He blonde hair wavy for the occasion. Her skin so delicate under the moonlight. He kissed her forehead. Then the Doctor himself, fell asleep.

They didn't move. And they were happy. In this moment they were happy. They were safe. There were no Daleks, no Cybermen, no Weeping Angels, no Silence. Just peace. Just happiness. Just love.

The Suns rose in the morning. Brightening the Doctor's surroundings as he awoke hazily.

He rubbed his eyes, attempting to wake himself. And then he looked to his right, seeing River still very much asleep. He didn't want to disturb her. So he picked her up and carried her to TARDIS. With the picnic basket in his other hand.

Arriving to the TARDIS he pushed through the door and drifted past the console. He continued down the hall and took a sharp left into a circular bedroom. The flooring was marble tile, checkering the room. The marble changed to Amber painted walls. That curved and carved arches into the wall. A vermilion red strip encircled the entire room near the tip of the ceiling.

He walked casually and stepped softly towards the bed. That was covered with red silk. He laid her down gently and fluffed the pillow to make her more comfortable.

He stood back and admired his gorgeous wife. Her black dress, her pale skin, her dark red lipstick, and her wavy blonde hair. All so perfect to him.

He stepped towards her again and leaned into her. He pursed his lips and pecked her forehead with a kiss. And he danced his kisses to her cheek.

He stood back again, and turned around and began to walk away. Till she reached out, and grasped his hand with hers. She pulled him towards her again.

She kissed his lips delicately. As he draped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

He kissed her more deeply, and breathed heavily into her mouth. She slid her hand behind his back and ran her fingers through his hair.

She flicked her tongue and slid it across his lips. Seeking entry to his mouth. He moaned and his mouth opened, allowing her entry.

Their tongues fought together playfully, and they both began breathing heavily. Preferring the kiss of the person they loved over oxygen.

He grabbed her chin and pushed her head away from his, admiring her beauty.

He pulled her head towards him again and peppered her lips with a gentle kiss. And he pulled his head back again.

He stood up, and walked from the room and into the hallway. He leaned his head in the room and called to her.

"Get some sleep now, Professor Song."

"I want something a bit more than sleep,", she smirked to him. Making him smile in a childish way.

He walked to the console, leaving his wife there. He flicked and pushed levers and buttons on the TARDIS, and they were off again.


End file.
